


Royal Rendezvous

by WritTurn



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Angst, Chair Sex, Creampie, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Secret Relationship, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritTurn/pseuds/WritTurn
Summary: Alfonse and the summoned Veronica have over time gotten closer and fallen in love. However, they keep their relationship a secret and meet only clandestinely.





	Royal Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the Summoner and Veronica as a pairing, but Veronica and Alfonse is really good too. I hope other people think so too.

Alfonse lamented the lateness of the hour as he hurried through the castle’s silent halls. His meeting with his father and his advisors had run late by several hours and by the time he returned to the Order of Heroes, all other souls had turned in for the night save for the guards patrolling the castle grounds. But Alfonse wasn’t bemoaning the loss of rest, but rather a promise he had once more broken. He came to an intersection in the corridors and paused, glancing each way before turning down the desired hall. His father would likely chastise him for it but Alfonse hadn’t yet been able to memorize the patrols of every guard at every time of day. For now, he was just lucky he hadn’t run into anyone, given this was much later than his typical jaunt, and he had no good excuse for why he would be in this particular wing so late rather than his own chambers.

At last he reached the door to her chambers. Alfonse composed himself and knocked quietly, in a rhythm they had prior established as their code. And then he nervously waited. This was not the first time he had so completely missed the hour of their appointment, and to continue to do so when it was he himself who chose the time? Alfonse would not blame her were she to have already gone to bed. There was not a sound to be heard throughout the castle. When Alfonse was younger the complete, chasmic silence of the castle at night unnerved him. But these days, it’s a reassuring silence. It’s the silence representing so many heroes who have united in purpose and at this moment are at total peace. And right now that silence was Alfonse’s only company. He could discern no stirring from the other side of the chamber door. He dared not knock again; if he was being ignored then he deserved it, and if she were sleeping it would be rude of him to further disturb her. But he determined to wait nonetheless.

* * *

 

Another ten minutes passed and Alfonse was resolving to return to his own chambers for the night when the knob to the door before him clicked and turned. Veronica greeted him with a dour look on her face and a flowing, white sleeveless nightgown upon her frame. She looked, to Alfonse's disappointment, to be the picture of a jilted lover at this moment.

“I expected you would have turned tail by now.” she teased without betraying the stern disappointment that hung on her face.

“I would wait all night for your forgiveness.” Alfonse bluffed as he stepped into Veronica’s chambers.

“We both know you’re lying.” Veronica responded as she closed the door behind them. “I should’ve been to bed some time ago. It would’ve served you right had I left you out there to see if you’d keep _that_ promise at least.” She minced no words tonight.

“Veronica, I’m sorry. I hadn’t anticipated just how much business my father and his advisors sought to cover tonight. I know that I’ve missed our meetings far too many times to ask for your forgiveness.” Alfonse pleaded as he approached her, arms outstretched.

“I understand well the trials and irritations of royalty Alfonse.” she finally relented and returned his embrace. “But I still could not let you go without some punishment.”

It had been weeks since the two could be alone together. The days are so busy, and their relationship is a secret that they’ve yet to share with anyone else. These nighttime rendezvous, or brief interludes in the woods on the castle grounds are the only times they can be alone together. They allowed their emotions to take over, kissing passionately as they stumbled around the room. Alfonse savored the taste of her lips and the feeling of her tongue sliding along his. Veronica fumbled with his pants until they dropped unceremoniously to his feet, and without breaking their kiss she tried to guide him over to the table and chairs situated in the center of the room. As they shuffled across the room, Alfonse let his hands wander. Desperately, he groped her breasts, and ran his hands across her back and stomach, and gripped her thighs and her ass. Veronica moaned into his mouth, and she thought it was adorable how the normally composed Alfonse was just pure, confused, horny instinct right now, and how this was a side of him that only she got to see.

Veronica broke their kiss, a line of saliva dangling between their lips, and she pushed him into a chair. She then straddled him and kissed his neck. “Your moans are so cute.” she muttered as she sucked on his skin. Alfonse slapped her ass, causing Veronica to squeal.

“That’s mean.” she purred into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

“Veronica…your dress.” Alfonse implored her. Reluctantly she got off of him and smirked as she slipped her nightgown off her arms. The dress fell to the floor, and she stood baring her body to her lover. His eyes were drawn to her glistening, dripping slit, and they remained there as she approached him once more.

“My eyes are up here, prince Alfonse.” she teased.

“Forgive me. I’ve not had you in so long Veronica.”

“And I you. I’ve anticipated this night so eagerly, and you kept me waiting so.” she said as she pulled Alfonse’s underwear down to his ankles. His erect cock sprung out and Veronica eyed it eagerly. “It would appear we each have but one thing on our minds. Let us waste no more time then.” she demanded as she straddled him once more, kissing him and grinding her pussy against his throbbing cock.

“Are you sure?” Alfonse asked between sloppy kisses.

“Strange thing to ask after you invite yourself up here and leave me waiting.”

Veronica lifted her body up, and, cock in hand, Alfonse guided himself into her entrance. She was so warm, and it had been so long he could swear he could cum with just the tip inside her. He braced himself then Veronica lowered herself down onto him. Slowly she settled around him until he was fully inside of her. They remained like that for a moment, and stared into each other’s eyes. Love and lust met, and once again did lips against eager lips as Veronica wrapped her arms around Alfonse and began to rock back and forth on his cock.

“I’ve missed this.” Alfonse moaned, holding one hand on the small of Veronica’s back, and placing the other between their legs. “You feel as wonderful as ever.”

“Maybe it’s just because it’s been a while, but I could swear you’re bigger than usual.” Veronica cooed back, moaning as Alfonse began to rub her clit.

Alfonse leaned in and took one of Veronica’s breasts in his mouth, kissing it repeatedly before closing his lips around the erect nipple.

“Mm you’re sucking so hard.” She complained, but Veronica grabbed his head and pulled him in closer. She shook her hips faster, and in her excitement, she let his cock pop out from her pussy and then nearly fell backwards. Alfonse caught her with both arms and pulled her back into his embrace as they giggled together.

“How dignified of you Princess.” Alfonse relished his chance to tease her tonight.

“I don’t need to sit here and take that from someone who was suckling my breast so desperately.” Veronica smiled at him as she raised her hips to take his cock again. Alfonse was ready to burst as he slid in between her wet folds.

“Gods Veronica” he groaned. “I can’t take much more. I need you so badly.”

“I’m aching for you too. I need this. I need you. I-” They held each other tight as Alfonse began thrusting up into Veronica. All sense of composure was abandoned as they went at it, desperately building towards release. Veronica rocked her hips around Alfonse as he bucked up into her, the wet slapping of their thighs, and their moans filling the room.

“You’re so warm. So wet. So tight.” Alfonse grunted in between kisses, with drool running down his chin.

“You’re so hard. So hot.”

“Veronica.” Alfonse grunted through a strained breath.

“Do it.” she encouraged him. She could feel him throb inside of her, and it matched her own desperate, aching hunger perfectly.

“Gods…”

“Fill me.” Veronica pleaded.

Alfonse grunted but couldn’t hold back anymore. He thrust his cock into her as hard as he could and held that position as he finally came. Veronica moaned into Alfonse’s mouth as his pulsating cock filled her with his seed. Her own body shivered upon finally receiving that which she’d been craving for so many weeks. She continued to wiggle her hips, determined to squeeze out every last drop as Alfonse resumed thrusting, albeit slower.

After he’d calmed down, Alfonse stood up, carrying Veronica, his cock still inside her.

“I feel so full.” she cooed as he carried her into her bedroom. Carefully he walked themselves into her bedroom as Veronica planted soft kisses upon his neck. He sat down on her bed and gently rolled her onto it. Before laying down himself, he thought to finally remove his shirt. And after flinging the unwanted clothing to the side, he laid down and cuddled his lover.

“I hope you didn’t think you were finished just yet.” Veronica taunted him.

“Of course not. I haven’t even gone down on you yet. I just wasn’t certain of your intentions, given its so late.”

“And whose fault is that? Regardless I’ve nothing scheduled for tomorrow. I can sleep in.”

“Regrettably I have an early morning tomorrow.” Alfonse sighed.

“You reap what you sow.” Veronica traced her finger aimlessly around Alfonse’s chest.

“Veronica…”Alfonse hesitated. Veronica frowned. She knew what was coming.

“Must we continue to hide our relationship?”

“Alfie…you and I both know what is expected of royalty.”

“I would fight for my love.” Alfonse insisted as he gazed into Veronica’s eyes.

“And I am honored…no I’m thrilled that you would be so willing to fight for my sake. But this…it isn’t normal. I’m not of this world. Maybe I don’t have to return to my world, but what would that mean? For my kingdom back home? For the Veronica of this world? What would people think of our relationship? You with a hero, and one who once sought to destroy your kingdom? Even if I’m a different me…Unfortunately we can’t just count on love to answer all of those questions.”

Alfonse held Veronica tight. He knew she was right. He could argue with her all day about the other points; but she has her own world to return to.

“I love you.”

“I know Alfie. I love you too, so much.” Veronica nuzzled his neck. “What about…this Veronica?”

“What?” Alfonse was unsure how to respond to this question.

“Veronica is me. If you love me…then,”

“You and her are different. You may both be Veronica, but you’re still different people.”

“But it is possible, one day, after she’s been saved that the two of you could get together. If we came together, then it isn’t impossible.”

“You’re still different people.”

“We’re similar.”

“Are you telling me to just replace you? Just like that?” Alfonse sat up. He was visibly upset. “How would that be fair to them? How is that fair to you? No matter what the future may hold, even if we cannot be together, even if I love someone else someday, you’ll always be irreplaceable to me Veronica.” His words warmed her heart. “In your world, you warred against us once as well. Then you have an Alfonse there as well do you not? Could you really just treat him as a substitute for myself?”

Veronica didn’t meet his gaze. She shot up and hugged him, burying her face in his chest.

“No. There’s no replacement for you. There never could be. If you could not replace me then you must understand I couldn’t replace you either.”

Alfonse ran his hand through her hair. “Then we just…”

“Enjoy this. Until the end of the dream.”

“Must we continue to meet in total secrecy though?”

“Alfie…” she looked up at him seemingly having fought back tears. Alfonse kissed her cheek and apologized for upsetting her. “It isn’t your fault. It’s fair for you to want more. We should be able to trust the Summoner. What about your sister?”

“Sharena…would likely let it slip to everyone. I _think_ we can trust Anna however.” Alfonse replied with some trepidation after giving the matter some thought.

“Then next opportunity we’ll talk to those two. Agreed?”

“Agreed. I…I apologize for having ruined the mood like that.”

Veronica tutted and smiled at him. “You’ve done nothing wrong. Now, are you ready to continue?” she rolled away and spread her legs facing him. “Because I don’t intend on letting you sleep. You did keep me waiting after all.”

Alfonse sighed and chuckled. “I suppose I deserve this. But there are certainly worse punishments.”

* * *

 

And so the two lovers spent the night in the warm embrace of love and lust, until the sun rose, and Alfonse had to scramble unseen back to his chambers, drained of stamina and semen but renewed of spirit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will depart this earth before ever having spelled "rendezvous" correctly the first time around.
> 
> For anyone wondering, I imagine Veronica's chambers consists of three rooms: the first room which serves as a study or to hang out in, the second room which is the bedroom, and the third which serves as the bath.
> 
> I know "Alfie" is short for "Alfred" but I thought it was cute.
> 
> I always start to get tired of writing towards the end and the work definitely suffers for it. But also, if I don't finish it in one go, I never will.
> 
> If anyone likes this even a little, then I'm happy. That's what its all about. Create something that makes you happy, and hopefully someone else out there will like it too.


End file.
